<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We've Got a Holiday War on Our Hands by RainbowLotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325538">We've Got a Holiday War on Our Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLotus/pseuds/RainbowLotus'>RainbowLotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Siegemas 2020 (Rainbow Six), Snowball Fights, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLotus/pseuds/RainbowLotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siegemas 2020 Fic for December 25th! Merry Christmas, everyone!</p>
<p>Prompt: "Do NOT throw that snowball, or else!"</p>
<p>Pulse is beginning to feel the onset heartache of homesickness and the lack of familiarity during the holidays. Thankfully, one winter snowfall and the company of eight friends leads him to have one of the best days he'll ever remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack "Pulse" Estrada/Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Siegemas_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We've Got a Holiday War on Our Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, that’s not right…” Jack lightly tapped the pencil in between his fingers onto the surface of the workstation. He had been attempting to draw up an updated design for his cardiac sensor, and had spent the whole morning doing so, but now his brain felt fried. Each design somehow looked worse than the last, and the only thing he had to show for his efforts was a stack of balled up papers now overflowing from the trash bit beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the design he had just finished, and the FBI operative let out a deep sigh in frustration and tossed the pencil aside, listening to it clatter to the far end before getting up and rubbing the back of his neck to work out the kinks in it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long had he been working anyway?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One glance at the digital clock at the entrance to the R&amp;D labs gave him the answer he was looking for. It was 5 o’clock in the evening. Jack had been drawing up new sensor plans since almost ten that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulse frowned in dismay. All those hours and he got nothing productive done. Just a waste bin full of useless drawings and nothing worth boasting to Mira about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’m just not in the right mindset today.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tried to make excuses for himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe the cardiac sensor is fine as it is…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what he tried to tell himself, he didn’t feel any better. Being lost in those kinds of thoughts plummeted his emotional state and Pulse found himself walking towards the window that faced an open clearing close to the base. His eyes widened with surprise to see that instead of a green field with weights and other equipment, there was a sheet of fresh snow covering the grass, no equipment resided in it, and there were still flakes floating down from the sky above. The American watched the snow fall curiously and a small smile appeared on his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The first snow day of winter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the change in weather immediately brightened Jack’s spirits, and like a kid in a candy store, he went to pack up his things from his workbench and go change into some warmer clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be damned if I don’t go out and take a look for myself.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack confidently thought as he struggled to pull up his boots to cover his ankles and the cuffs of his BDU pants. He nearly fell back onto the floor, but he successfully managed to get both boots on and laced them up tight. Following that, he put on a long sleeved white shirt and then added his uniform long-sleeve on top of it. Add the final touches of his gloves, a scarf, and a cloth mask for his face and he was ready for his adventure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack ran out to the clearing and was fascinated by the sight of a now thicker sheet of untouched snow on the ground, and the trees scattered about had densely packed snow in the branches and lingering on the leaves. Pulling his mask down, Pulse pet out a small sigh of content. This was just like home. He missed this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing down towards the ground, Pulse brought one foot to hover over the snow that was just inches away from where he stood at the concrete platform, and took the first step. The soft crunch of the snow beneath his boot caused the American to let out a little laugh of nostalgia as he went to walk around the clearing, sticking his hands into his pockets and looking up at the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t every day be like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The silence in the air, except for the gentle breeze and the crunching of snow under his weight was breathtakingly wonderful. Not only that, but he could feel the tiny flakes landing on his skin and see them melt as soon as they touched his uniform. Everything about winter was gorgeous to Pulse. He got to see it many times before, sure, but after he joined Rainbow, he had grown to see less and less of it with more missions having his name on them. He had been developing a harsh case of home-sickness recently, and seeing this first-year snowfall had really brought his head out of the clouds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Off at the entrance of the clearing, where Jack had come in from, Hibana watched as she leaned against the door frame with a bright smile on her lips. She giggled softly as she watched Jack admire the beauty of the nature around him, and the young woman could feel a merry warmth in her chest. It had been a little while since she had seen Pulse so happy and relaxed. She knew very well the things he had been dealing with, and tried her best to help, but ultimately, homesickness only has one cure. Or so she thought. Despite the freezing temperatures, this familiar environment seemed to melt away any stress that had resided within him and he was content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, Yumiko moved to kneel down at the edge of the platform. She tucked her gloved hands beneath the snow and grabbed a couple handfuls to press it together to form a deformed ball. The Japanese woman stood up again and called out gleefully to her boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Jack~” The American looked her way and at first he had the brightest grin she had ever seen on him, but once he recognized the compressed ball of snow in her hands, his eyes widened and he moved to take a little bit of cover behind the tree he had been next to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yumi… what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hibana laughed out loud and tossed the snowball up before catching it again. “What’s the matter, babe? Afraid of a little snowball?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack scoffed playfully and peeked out from around the tree. “Knowing what you can do? Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yumiko smirked and walked into the snow, leaving footprints behind Jack’s, and some of them overlapped as she got closer to the tree. “Aw, are you scared I’d beat you in a snowball fight?” She then teasingly added afterward as she got closer. “I mean, I did beat you in the tournament~ Who’s to say I won’t beat you again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got lucky!” Jack retorted and stepped out from behind the tree. He had a little smile of his own and managed to keep her from throwing the snowball at him while he spoke. “Besides, I think I win in the kill department. You only had two kills. I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yumiko grinned and lightly pushed him away by putting her free hand in the center of his chest and shoving him back. “The kills only matter if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulse felt a heat rise in his face from being bashed on by his own girlfriend. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’d like to see you do better in my shoes. That round was a living hell-” Yumiko was in a mass giggling fit and it brought Jack out of his mixed state of anger and embarrassment. Seeing her in such bright spirits reminded him that she was just teasing and he let out a soft sigh and shook his head in dismay. “What am I going to do with you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing~” Hibana smirked before sticking out her tongue. She was going to throw the snowball at him, but when she pulled her arm back to do so, they heard other voices as more operators came into the clearing. There was Tachanka, Fuze, Kapkan, and Glaz together as a group, but it appeared they had some other company as well since Thermite, Ash, and Castle had joined them too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yumiko glanced over to Jack as the eight operators stood at the front of the clearing, admiring the sight before them, and she whispered to him with a mischievous grin. “Who should I hit this with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s eyes widened and he looked at the smaller woman in shock. “Are you crazy? They’ll kill us!” He whispered back harshly and he tried to take the snowball from her, but Yumiko giggled once more and backed away, teasingly waving the snowball around at him before stepping back again to get ready to throw it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yumiko, do not throw that snowball or else-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hibana chucked the snowball out to the front of the clearing, and both her and Jack couldn’t help but cough out a sudden laugh with it smacked Thermite right in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck-” Jordan wiped the cold ice from his face and he growled before glaring out into the clearing, unaware of who was hiding behind the trees. Eliza was the first to start laughing, and everyone else followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like we aren’t the only ones here, huh?” Shuhrat noted with an amused smile on his face and he glanced over to his teammates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxim chuckled softly and he bent down to mould a snowball into his hands. “I say we go find them and give them a taste of their own medicine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amen to that.” Jordan grinned and made a snowball too before calling out to whoever was in the clearing. “Alright fuckers, we’re taking that as a declaration of war!” The American laughed a little and tossed the snowball from one hand to the other. “Now if you show yourself and give up now, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> take it easy on ‘ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yumiko glanced over to Jack who was hiding behind the adjacent tree and they both smirked, snowballs ready in hand. With a mutual nod, they both came out from behind the tree and nailed Maxim in the chest and Miles in the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castle scoffed and shook his head before yelling out. “Oh, it’s on Jack!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexsandr let out a booming laughter and he clapped Maxim and Timur on the back. “Alright, boys. You know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so began the afternoon-long war between the two love birds and their seven friends...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>